Pocky & Promises
by makkaron
Summary: Who knew eating a box of 'chocolate covered biscuit sticks' could be so life-changing.   Reader x Gray


Reader x Gray

Sorry about the lame title.. /

I do not own the characters or you.

Enjoy~!

It was just an average day at your beloved Fairy Tail guild. Natsu and Gray were at it again, [color] eyes watching in amusement as they pounded each other senseless. Lucy and the other girls were chattering fiercely like the little girls they were at heart. Makarov sat in a whimsical Buddha position on the bar, probably meditating again. And you? You were sitting on the bar as well, munching loudly on your 3rd box of pocky, hoping to disturb "Makarov-dono" as much as possible.

"Damn Natsu…" Gray growled under his breath. He had barely managed to drag himself back to the bar seat he had been sitting at before his little 'rendezvous' with Natsu, and the bruises and scratches he had received were really starting to work their magic right about now. But as usual, mysterious black eyes met disapproving [color] slits, and as usual, you gently jumped and landed on the floor before stalking around the bar table in search of the first aid kit.

After finding it, you stalked back and took a seat next to Gray, giving him your best death glare in hopes of relaying the "I really hate doing this" message.

"If you really hate doing this then why do you bother?" he questioned bluntly, eyes unreadable and a good deal of his body patched up. You paused to down a few pocky before lifting one eyebrow and continuing, one pocky sticking out of your mouth as you cleaned a wound on his forehead. You couldn't help but notice him watching your every movement with an unblinking and _still_ unreadable gaze. You brushed his black hair out of the way before nervously responding, "I wouldn't dislike helping you if it didn't happen as often as it does. This happens practically every day, just so you know."

Your eyes met with his for a brief second as you reached for another pocky stick, [color] eyes quickly returning back to the cut on his cheek. As you finished patching up the last cut, you felt an odd weight on the end of the pocky you had hanging from your mouth. Before you even had the chance to figure out what was preventing you from eating the snack that was rightfully yours, you felt warm, chapped lips press against yours, biting half of the chocolate off in the process. Eyes wide open, you could only see Gray leaning against you as he brought you closer with his muscular arms, wrapping them around you and slowly pulling you forward against his lips. After about a minute, you had already run out of breath and your face was a fiery red. Sensing this, he pulled back and shifted a little so that he could look at you, a slight blush hinting at his face as he pulled on his best pokerface. You squeezed your eyes shut and leaned against his chest in embarrassment, not bothering to try and escape because you figured he wouldn't let you.

Gray grasped your shoulders and pushed you back, making you open your eyes and glance up at him before you swiftly began looking for something to train your sights on.

"Look at me." he said gruffly.

It took a few tries, but eventually you managed to make and maintain eye contact with him, nervousness and maybe even fear clouding your eyes. Neither of you took notice of the quiet guild, watching in interest as you and Gray had your little moment together.

His features softened after finally having your attention, a relieved smile crossing his face.

"I'm sorry for bothering you so much." he quickly apologized.

Your hands gradually found their way to his broad shoulders as he spoke, feeling awkward considering his arms were still around you and yours were just lying motionless at your side.

"I-It's okay," you stuttered, "It's not really that big of a deal-"

"No, really," he interrupted, "I know you don't like having to-"

"No," this time you interrupted him on purpose, "I don't mind patching you up after a fight or anything,

It's just that when you fight so much and it happens so often, I just can't help but be worried anyways.." you admitted in a hushed voice, arms trembling slightly. Noticing your unusual distress, the ice mage pulled you closer as he sat down, trying to make his face level with yours, as he was a bit taller than you. Seeing that his attempts to be eye level with you were not working, he prodded you closer and pulled you upwards a little in hopes of getting you to sit in his lap. You reluctantly obliged, sliding into his lap as he leaned backwards against the table, head resting in the crook of your neck and sending shock waves circuiting throughout your body.

"[Name].. I really am sorry though.." he said thoughtfully, his spiky, black hair brushing against your neck.

"I-It's alright, really.." you whispered nervously, your fierce blush never subsiding.

He lifted his head and placed it on top of yours, "You know.. You're the reason I don't mind getting injured. If I could hurt myself continuously every day and be able to see you and have you take care of me, I would."

With your face still a dark red, you sighed, "That explains a lot.."

"But if it worries you so much, I'll stop.." he said.

You shifted and turned a bit to look him in the eye before replying, "No.. I know you have fun, and I really don't mind helping out so just go ahead. All I ask is that you don't purposely hurt yourself or die on me."

"[Name].. Are you saying that you think that _Natsu_ would _actually_ be able to hurt me that much?" he asked, mocking extreme offense.

"Well, no. I mean.. I just meant that in general I.."

The black haired ice mage shook his head as he nuzzled the back of your neck in a comforting way.

"I know.." he murmured, "I promise I won't.."

"Okay," you responded, comforted by his words, "I'll take your word on it, Gray."

He grunted in response, resting his head in the crook of your neck and closing his eyes in relief and in pure bliss.

_I promise.._


End file.
